


Brothers in Arms - Under Siege

by starkind



Series: Iron Wings Collection [2]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), DC Cinematic Universe, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1990s, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - War, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fighter Pilots, M/M, Military Jargon, f-16 fighting falcon, young Tony Stark and even younger Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkind/pseuds/starkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iraq, May 1997. Operation Northern Watch has Tony and his squadron alert and up in the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers in Arms - Under Siege

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little one shot about the boys being out on a mission. Kind of fills the blank between chapters 9 and 10 of part I. Would probably not make sense to read as a stand-alone.
> 
> .. can you tell I'm a little too obsessed with this verse?

"Ground control, this is Iron One. Requesting reinforcements as we are in for close air support, vector zero three five, do you copy?"

"Iron One, this is ground control. There are currently no units available to reinforce your position."  
Behind the visor, Tony's lips muttered a soundless curse. Then there was rustling in his ear.  
"Iron One, this is Bats Two. We got inbound from three-one-five degrees. AAA."

“Bats Two, this is Iron One. Copy that. Line up on strike from zero-nine-zero degrees.”  
Bruce's jet did as it was told, its AGM-88 air to surface missiles glinting in the sun-lit skies.  
“Iron One, this is Bats Two. Requesting permission to clear em up.”

“Bats Two this is Iron One. Negative, buddy, we are on alert five. Don't get me beaded up.”

His voice came out tight. It was the third mission for Tony's squad in a row, their four by four formation had been split up ten minutes into the mission, and everyone's nerves were on edge ever since. The last thing Tony needed was to worry about his lover pulling rakish stunts. Bruce did not reply, but instead brought his jet on eye level with his.

When Tony glanced over, Wayne briefly touched his gloved index and middle finger to the lower part of his visor. Tony raised his hand to repeat the kiss gesture that had become their clandestine ritual whenever the two of them were on visual.

“Iron One, this is ground control. Fly heading 345, radar vectors to 202A.”  
At the prospect of retreating to the nearest air base around, Tony eyed his readouts.  
“Ground control, this is Iron One. No can do until we get Freedom and Hawkeye out of there as well.”

Rogers and Barton were heavily engaged in battle, way ahead of their comrades, and Tony Stark would be damned if he did not bring all of his little sheep back to base in one setting. His young lover's voice then interrupted his fleeting thoughts. "Iron One, this is Bats Two. Enemy fire spotted coming in from two-seven-zero actual!”

Bruce's voice piped up on the radio, confirming what Tony had already suspected. Ahead of them, explosions of crimson and black could be seen, the sky laced with trails of soaring surface-to-air missiles. Tony took a deep breath through his nose and exhaled slowly. “Ground control, this is Iron One. Enemy fire at 12 o clock. Requesting permission to engage.”

“Iron One, this is ground control. Permission granted. Clear to engage. Say your state.”  
A quick check on both of their Vipers revealed enough fuel for two more hours of air combat.  
“Ground control, this is Iron One. We got state two plus two zero to splash.”

As if on cue, Steve Rogers' voice rustled over the comm, sounding not panicked, but stressed.  
"This is Freedom Three. Hawkeye and me are pinned down by enemy fire! Requ—est--..."  
The connection briefly got disrupted by static. A dull feeling gnawed in the back of Tony's head.  
  
"Freedom Three, repeat your last."  
Tony frowned and tilted the F-16 to the side with a quick tug on the side-stick controller.  
"This is Freedom Three. We have enemy fire advancing on our position from grid three."  
  
His wingman Clint Barton then chimed in, his voice fairly agitated. "Iron One, this is Hawkeye Four. We are out of countermeasures and have AAA seventy-five meters east of our position! Take it out! Hit anything north of us with everything you have!"  
  
Retreat plans to H-1 Air Base forgotten, Tony passed his own wingman a quick sign combo.  
When Bruce Wayne raised his thumb and gave a single nod, Tony's grin got fierce.  
"Hawkeye Four, this is Iron One. Rolling in, stand by. We got your backs, buddy.”

Tony and Bruce did a climb at about 0.9 Mach up to an altitude of 31,000 feet and assessed the situation. “Bats Two, this is Iron One. Switch to ground attack. Start marking the SAM's. Make sure we get a good track on their radar before you fire.”

“Iron One, this is Bats Two. Roger, solid copy. Switching to AGM-88.”  
Steve Rogers gave a short whoop over the line as the missiles they dropped hit their target.  
"That got 'em good! But we have a bogey on our six... shit, they're coming in fast!"

“Freedom Three, this is Bats Two. Turn left, I got him padlocked. Bogey dope?”  
The Gothamite waited with his finger on the trigger until the final confirmation came through.  
“Bats Two, this is ground control. Copy bandit on the west side of the area. Take him down.”

At the accurate, rapid Vulcan Gun fire, Tony nodded along with a proud click of the tongue.  
“Bats Two, that was real sweet, tiger, but keep him in front of your three-nine line.”  
Despite knowing the Gothamite was more than capable, Tony stayed alerted and close by.

Bruce's heavy panting could be heard over the speakers, but he was keeping the upper hand on his dogfight, and stayed at the slowest forward velocity until he finished up astern of his opponent. With a proud smile, Tony went for a pincher movement to round up their enemy. The two of them were back in sync now; doing successive, steep climbing and banking turns, as well as some high G loading and unloading movements.

It was the most exhilarating feeling ever, Tony mused, only being topped by making love to Bruce on a free day at a hotel off base.

“Iron One, this is Hawkeye Four. When did your wingman become so good at yank and bank?”  
Clint sounded back to his normal snarky self, for which Tony was glad, so he let him have it.  
“Hawkeye Four, this is Iron One. He's been learning from the best, whaddaya expect, eh?”

He pulled his Viper straight up until it lost flying speed. With a sharp tug at the controls, Tony ruddered around into a steep dive to reposition for a further attack. His F-16 warning system began to beep “Altitude – Altitude” at him when he got below 14,400 feet, still gaining speed. “Iron One, this is Bats Two. Please try and keep Betty happy over there.”  
  
The fact that Bruce Wayne was able to crack a joke under pressure by now made Tony grin.  
“Bats Two, this is Iron One. Why are you more concerned for Betty than me? I'm hurt, honey.”  
Stark loved to push Wayne's buttons, knowing the exact spot on his lover's throat that was now blushing under his helmet.

Tony's subtle flirting over the comm was playing with fire. It was one of the reasons he loved dropping the occasional double entendre.

"Iron One, this is ground control. We have reinforcements coming in on your position. Hang in there, Tones."  
Eardrums ringing from heavy pressure, Tony tried to loosen his jawbone a little.  
"Ground control, this is Iron One! This is bounce and blow here, Rhodey! Hurry up some!"

An enemy fighter surged past his canopy and Tony near pulled a muscle in his neck as he watched him perform a half loop. The MIG disappeared from his line of view soon after, only to re-appear behind Bruce's viper no five seconds later, obscured by the heavy clouds.

“Bandit on my six! Enemy lock!”  
Wayne's voice sounded professional and calm; yet Tony's heart began to pump faster.  
“Get ready to break!”

Like clockwork, Bruce decelerated and Tony pulled a steep turn to take his position.  
He flipped a switch to which his F-16 disposed of a multitude of flares, trying to blind their enemy fighter.  
_'_ _Chaff Flare_ _Low_ _._ _'_  
  
Tony gritted his teeth as Betty then informed him he was running out of countermeasures.  
“I know, baby, I know.”  
Ahead of him, the F-16 of Steve Rogers barreled through the sky, followed by his wingman.  
  
“Iron One, this is Freedom Three, coming up on your nine. Watch your right, three o'clock.”  
Both him and Clint Barton were still making the best use of the leftover ammunition they had.  
“Hawkeye Four, this is Iron One. Copy that. I'm dumping speed. Keep visual.”  
  
By now, Wayne had recaptured his position by Stark's side and was watching his back.  
“Iron One, this is Bats Two! Watch out – he's pulling hard!”  
Tony fired a round of Sidewinder missiles, most of which missed and went for the MIG's flares instead.  
  
“Goddammit, c'mon now – c'mon!”  
  
His cockpit gave a sickening lurch as he pushed his jet to the limit; going for a high angle of attack on the wings and causing severe loss of lift.  
“Fox 2 sent.”  
The last missile found its way. The enemy fighter explode in a fiery ball above their heads.  
  
“Good hit, good kill! Splash one.”  
Despite his enthusiasm, the Gothamite's voice held a slight hitch. It was a subtle undertone, to which Tony knew he was in for a tongue lashing back on base. Bruce hated seeing him engage in tight situations, especially when he himself could not do a thing to ensure his lover's safety.

"Ground control, all call signs be advised. We have friendly units securing the area now. Retreat and return to base. I repeat: Area is secure – return to base. Good job, Iron One." Upon hearing Rhodes' command, Captain Stark briefly closed his eyes in relief and gratitude. "This is Iron One. Bats Two, Freedom Three, Hawkeye Four, egressing out of target area. Time to go home, boys. Good job, the whole team. You rock.”  
  


****END

 

**Author's Note:**

> NB: 'Betty' is the term for the F-16 electronic warning system; respectively its enunciating, female voice.


End file.
